


Beneath the Enchanted Mistletoe

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgemas 2020 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (but it's special enchanted mistletoe), Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Keith (Voltron) Has a Crush, Kidgemas 2020, Kissing, Mistletoe, but that's okay because Pidge also has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Magic AU. Allura and Lance team up to place enchanted mistletoe all around the event space in order to spice things up for the annual Yule party. Pidge and Keith have the "misfortune" of getting stuck beneath them. More than once.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidgemas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Beneath the Enchanted Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kidgemas Event started over on tumblr! Today's prompt is "Mistletoe".

Keith was starting to think Pidge was doing it on purpose.

It was the fifth time that she had bumped into him directly beneath one of Allura's pieces of famous Enchanted Mistletoe and thus the fifth time they had to break said enchantment with a kiss.

Not that he was really going to complain about that. His crush on her had gone on for a long two years and each opportunity to be close to her was one that he would cherish even if it meant he was no closer to finding out how she felt about him. A logical part of him knew he should just talk to her about it, but there was that voice of fear holding him back. A fear that whispered of being left alone if she knew about his feelings.

So Keith kept everything bottled up. He didn't breathe a word of the way he felt. And he never pushed Pidge away when she came to him.

He watched as Pidge and Shiro shook from laughing too hard when they got caught beneath the enchantment. There was the briefest flare of jealousy that reared its ugly head inside of him, which fizzled out the very moment Shiro kissed her on the cheek and the glowing barrier faded around them.

“Having a good time, Keith?”

Keith jumped, startled by Allura's sudden presence at his side. “I, uh, I guess so?”

Allura hummed, her expression downright mischievous as she looked out over the gala she and Lance had put together. “It's good to see everyone enjoying my Enchanted Mistletoe. I had quite a bit of fun making it, you know? The real challenge was getting the barrier to adjust depending on who is stuck beneath it. Coran and I have been working on the runic array for _years_ and we finally got it right. I mean, obviously this isn't the main reason for it. We have much bigger plans, but the first step is proving it works on a small scale.”

Keith's brows knitted together. “Wait, what do you mean the barrier adjusts?”

“Well, it wouldn't be right if Matt and Pidge were stuck beneath it and had to kiss, now would it? Or what if two people who hate one another were forced beneath one?” Allura asked. “We wanted to make sure no one would be forced into an uncomfortable position.”

“But I've been kissing Pidge all night,” Keith pointed out.

“Hmm, yes. I did notice that. I suppose that tells you something, doesn't it?” Allura asked with a secretive grin. She reached out and patted his shoulder before walking away.

Keith was moving towards Pidge before he fully formed a plan, Allura's words repeating in his mind.

They didn't want anyone to be forced into an uncomfortable position.

The mistletoe was enchanted so that if two people didn't want to kiss, they wouldn't have to.

Pidge had bumped into him beneath the mistletoe  _five times_ in two hours.

If knowing all of that wasn't enough to get him to tell her his feelings, then maybe getting stuck beneath the mistletoe for a sixth time would.


End file.
